


One Day

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Emotional, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'One day,' Harry thought, 'One day, that will be us.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this last night, and I really needed to get it out of my head.
> 
> For the three extra characters in here, their names were picked because they all mean "bravery" or "strength" which I thought was appropriate for the semi-there plot.
> 
> This is unedited, so if you find errors, hopefully I'll find them later and fix them.
> 
> Thank you for reading .xx

“Last concert, boys,” Niall huffed as they ran off stage, sweat soaked and still pumped.

Louis immediately let out a yell. “American Tour over!” He met Niall with a high-five.

Liam looked around at the four boys in front of him and shook his head in amazement. Zayn noticed Liam’s awe and pulled him into a hug. “Can you believe it?” he said, patting Liam on the back. “We’re finished in America.”

“I vote we drink!” Louis hollered, his arm on Niall’s shoulders. He look at Harry and wiggled his eyebrows playfully. Harry’s face split into a smile.

Zayn coughed. “Mate, we can’t drink here.”

Louis laughed. “Oh, that’s right! You’re not twenty-one. What a shame…” He let go of Niall and headed straight for Harry, wrapping an arm tightly around his waist. “Maybe Harold and I should just go back to the hotel and ¾”

“Not yet, Louis,” Liam finally spoke. “We have a meet-and-greet with fans right now.” Louis’ face fell, and Harry’s shoulders hunched in disappointment. “Or did you two forget?”

Louis pulled Harry a little closer. “No, no, no, we didn’t forget.”

Harry grinned, knowing all too well that Louis had forgotten. He slung his arm on Louis’ shoulders. “Shall we get going then? We don’t want to keep them waiting.”

Harry and Louis walked in tandem to the meet-and-greet area behind the stage. In the background, screams still echoed, thousands of girls still waiting for One Direction. However, the only thing that Harry heard was Louis’ breathing, something he could pick up in the middle of a crowd. He leaned down and quickly placed a soft kiss on Louis’ right temple.

Louis couldn’t contain his smile. He melted into his boyfriend’s side, squeezing Harry’s hip. “Hazza, we did it.” He raised other his hand and gripped Harry’s left hand draping down his shoulder.

Harry entangled his fingers with Louis’. “Couldn’t have done it without you.”

“You’re wonderful, Harry.” Louis rested his head on Harry’s left shoulder. “Gah, I’m blushing. Look what you do to me.”

Harry chuckled. “I try, I try.” He pressed his cheek to Louis’ fringe, turning his head quickly to kiss the top of his head.

From behind them, Zayn, Liam, and Niall were unable to tell the difference between Harry and Louis. There was no visible break between them; they melted into each other, forming a whole from two halves. The three boys laughed silently to themselves, making small jokes in “the love-birds” direction as they walked to the empty room behind the stage.

Standing outside of the room were two men from the band’s management. Once they were in view of them, Harry dropped his arm and Louis unwound his fingers; the boys separated and walked silently into the room, past the men’s glares. Liam and Zayn walked in next, not meeting the men’s eyes. Niall entered last, letting out an audible huff behind his band mates.

The room was dark and basically empty except for the long table at the back covered in One Direction merchandise: posters and CDs and magazines and t-shirts. Next to each pile was a black Sharpie, ready for autographs. The five boys took their places in front of the table, facing the door: Niall, Liam, Zayn, Louis, and Harry. The last two were standing a bit closer than the rest of them.

As soon as the boys fixed their clothes, the first two girls came rushing in, escorted by a bodyguard. They let out a scream here and there as they went down the line, getting autographs from each of the boys. They ended with a group photo, and as quickly as they came, they were gone. The band reset themselves, and in walked another two girls.

The night continued much the same, girl after girl, scream after cry, smile after signature, picture after picture: Niall didn’t show his teeth; Liam did his signature grin; Zayn let his tongue peek out; Louis stuck his tongue out completely; and Harry leaned with his sideways grin. The table was almost wiped clean except for a book and poster.

“One more,” a man standing out front said. The boys took in a collective breath and put on their best smiles.

Instead of two girls this time, one girl walked in. Instead of wearing a One Direction t-shirt, she wore a plain white tee. Instead of jogging in with cameras and merchandise, she walked in with her hands tangled around the backstage pass on her neck. Instead of screaming, she just smiled nervously, looking down at her black Converse from time-to-time.

She walked over to Niall first. This time, he genuinely smiled. “What’s your name?”

“Riley.” She bit her lip thoughtlessly.

“Hi, Riley, nice to meet you. How old are you?”

“I’m seventeen.”

Liam broke out into a grin. “You’re one of our older fans.”

She smiled. “Yeah, I guess I am.” She let out a shaky breath. “I cannot believe I’m standing in front of One Direction right now.”

“Out of body experience, yeah?” Zayn piped up.

She nodded quickly. “Yeah, surreal.”

Niall laughed. “Well, since we don’t have much left to sign for you, how about we sign the back of your shirt?” The other four boys nodded.

“That would be… great.” She stumbled over her words as she spun around, back to Niall.

Quickly, he inked his name on the middle of her back. “There, done. Your turn, Liam.”

Liam signed right beneath Niall to the right and passed the Sharpie to Zayn. He took the area to the left of Liam’s signature.

Before Louis had the chance to sign his name, she spun around. “Can I have a hug?” She stole a quick glance at her feet.

Louis nodded. “Of course, love.” He wrapped his arms around her upper back as she grabbed his middle, hugging tightly. Louis looked over at Harry and gave a little smile hinted with confusion.

When they broke the hug, she looked over at Harry. “Can I have a hug from you, too? If it’s not too much to ask.”

Harry smiled broadly. “It’s never too much to ask.” He mirrored Louis’ movements as the girl rested her ear on Harry’s chest. It was warm and comforting, and Harry found himself wanting to know more about her.

As she took a step back, Harry asked, “Are you here by yourself?”

“I don’t have any friends that particularly like you guys.” She gave Harry a sheepish grin.

“Dunno what they’re missing out on,” Niall hollered, causing Riley to laugh.

“So no one came with you?” Harry questioned, troubled.

“Well, they couldn’t come in here, but my parents are outside waiting for me. They like you guys and chose to come to the concert with me.”

The boys couldn’t hold back their happiness. “Your parents like us?” Louis asked, shocked.

“Yeah, they do.” Riley grinned, nodding her head.

“Well, dammit, bring them in here!” Louis yelled, getting the attention of the men outside. “She is our last fan for tonight, and her parents love us! Get them in here for autographs as well!”

One of the men spoke into his earpiece, muttering under his breath. Then, the other one walked out of view. Moments later, he came back, two adults behind him. Riley turned around and gestured for her parents to come in.

Louis gasped. “Harry…” he whispered, latching onto Harry’s forearm. Harry’s mouth popped open as he stared at the couple in front of him.

They walked up behind their daughter, holding hands. Riley introduced them. “Uhm, One Direction, these are my parents, Aaron and Wyatt.”

The man on the left raised his hand and waved. “Hello, I’m Aaron, and this is my partner Wyatt.” The other man smiled. “It’s a pleasure to meet the five of you.”

None of the boys knew what to say. Niall, Zayn, and Liam kept glancing down at Harry and Louis, who were rendered speechless. Louis wanted to say something, he really did, but the only thing he could focus on was Harry’s arm in his hand and the thumping in his chest. Harry’s mouth was completely dry, stumbling over words in his head. But to him, everything he wanted to say couldn’t be said.

But in the end, he didn’t care.

“Riley, you have really great parents.” Harry smiled at the small family standing in front of he and Louis. “They were able to take the time to come to our concert with you, and hopefully, they actually enjoyed themselves. Really great parents.”

Wyatt blushed slightly, as did Riley. “Thank you; we’re glad to be able to do this with our daughter.” Aaron nodded in agreement, patting Riley on the shoulder as she glared at the ground, her face reddening.

Harry and Louis had a feeling she wasn’t blushing from embarrassment. 

Finally finding his voice, Louis said, “How about we finish those autographs, yeah?” He held up the marker in his right hand as his left hand slowly loosened on Harry’s arm.

Riley looked up and nodded appreciatively. Once she spun around, Louis signed her shirt on the top right corner. Harry then took in upon himself to sign the top left corner. As this happened, Riley’s fathers shook hands with the other three boys, exchanging compliments. Wyatt then stopped in front of Harry and Aaron in front of Louis. Without thinking, both boys pulled the men into hugs.

“Thank you,” Louis whispered in his ear.

“You and your partner are an inspiration,” Harry quickly whispered before pulling away.

Aaron smiled and took Wyatt’s hand. “You’re welcome. Stay strong; it will be well worth the wait.”

The three of them were quickly escorted out of the room, taking the last book and poster with them. Riley hugged each of them one last time before whispering, “Take care of Harry,” in Louis’ ear. The oldest just nodded, understanding exactly what she meant, and from Louis’ stare, she knew that he would.

Once the family was gone, the boys left soon after, filling out of the dark room. Harry latched onto Louis, pulling towards him like gravity. Louis melded into Harry’s side. And the smiles on their faces were permanent.

“Hey,” Niall said, running up beside the two of them, “What did her parents say to you?”

“Oh, nothing, Niall,” Louis lied. “They just said how much they loved our music.”

“They said that they couldn’t wait for our next concert,” Harry chimed in.

Louis glanced up at Harry. The two of them shared the same thought, 'we’ll tell them another time.' Harry pressed another kiss to Louis’ temple as he ran his hand up and down Harry’s side.

'One day,' Harry thought, 'one day, that will be us.'

**Author's Note:**

> Did you understand the placement of the signatures on her back? There is somewhat of a meaning behind where each boy signed their name.
> 
> I'm all about the symbolism.
> 
> Thank you once again for reading.


End file.
